JOYday Event ( Jealous Kyu? )
by Princess JOYELF137
Summary: #HappyJoyDay #HappyKyuminDay #HappyAnniversaryKyuMin FF Abal/ YAOI/ Oneshot /DLDR/ Joyers mari merapat


***JOYday Event : JEALOUS. KYU?***

**KYUMIN**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…!**

**WARNING! YAOI /ABAL /GAJE /TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN**

**(BACANYA MALAM2 YA.. ADA SEDIKIT EKHEM..**

**TAPI TENANG, FF INI AMAN!)**

**DLDR!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

12 July 2014

21.30 KST..

"Eoddiga?"

"_**Aku masih latihan Kyunnie..."**_

"Bukankah kau bilang jam 9 sudah selesai?"

"_**Mianhae **__**K**__**yunnie, aku tak tahu kalau ada tambahan waktu latihan."**_

"Siapa yang ada di dekatmu sekarang?"

"_**Di dekatku?"**_

"Emm!"

"_**Mmm.. hanya ada Sunggyu dan-"**_

"SUNGGYU?"

"_**Ada Hongki juga Kyu... Sekarang sedang latihan untuk peran kami(Dracula)"**_

"Tetap saja ada Sunggyu di sana!"

"_**Kyuu.. bukankah sudah kubilang? Dia hanya**_-"

**PIP... **

Sambungan terputus. Namja yang mempunyai ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu membanting kasar gadget hitam kesayangannya keatas kasur.

Detik berikutnya, jemari panjangnya meraih kembali benda canggih yang tergeletak pasrah di sampingnya. Mengecek sekali lagi apakah ia telah henar-benar memutus line telepon atau belum.

Obsidian menawannya menatap tajam sosok cantik dengan senyum kelinci yang menghiasi wallpaper Handphonenya. Hatinya bergemuruh liar.

Kim Sunggyu?

Oke! Dia memang hoobaenya saat ini. Mengingat kini management Invinite bekerja sama dengan SMEnt..

Tapi bukan itu inti permasalahannya! Sang hoobae yang mempunyai wajah tampan itu pernah suatu ketika mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada sang kekasih dengan terang-terangan. Yah meskipun itu hanya candaan atau kekaguman belaka, tapi siapa yang rela seseorang memuja sang kekasih dengan terang-terangan seperti itu?

Oh ayolah... apalagi bagi sang magnae Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat possesive.

Dan...

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya semakin meradang. Tak ingatkah kelinci imutnya kalau tengah malam nanti saat pergantian waktu itu tanggal berapa?

Tatapannya tertuju pada kalender kecil dengan gambar bunny lucu. Ada tanda hati di sana. Tanda hati yang melingkari tanggal yang sangat special..

"Bukankah dia yang begitu antusias melingkari tanggal itu? Tck..."

Umpatan demi umpatan lolos dari bibir tebal nan sexynya. Namun bukan umpatan kebencian. Hanya umpatan-umpatan yang mewakili kekesalannya. Atau mungkin... kecemburuannya?

**.**

**.**

***KYUMIN***

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding kamar terus berputar seolah ingin mengejek ketidak berdayaannya melawan sang waktu. Seandainya saja bisa, namja tampan yang menekuk wajahnya itu ingin sekali waktu berhenti. Atau setidaknya waktu sedikit... melambat mungkin.

.

.

23.30 KST...

Sunyi..

Hanya suara tik-tak detik jarum jam yang seakan menertawakan namja tampan yang kini menatap jam dinding tak berdosa dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, namja yang anti dengan segala macam sayuran itu tak pernah merubah posisi duduknya. Bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas dada. Dan jangan lupakan kedua obsidiannya menatap tajam benda bulat yang menempel di dinding kamar mereka. Yah kamar mereka. -dirinya dan juga sang kekasih tercinta-.

30menit lagi...

maka hari akan berganti. Tanggal 12 akan berganti menjadi tanggal 13 July..

Dan jika dalam 30menit sang bunny tak kunjung datang, dengan keyakinan -yang tak bisa di katakan serius-, ia berniat akan merajuk seharian pada sang kekasih.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau! Benar-benar..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan tajamnya beralih dari objek bundar di dinding kamar mereka. Kali ini, obsidian kelam itu berkilat marah. Pasalnya, satu detik yang lalu benda hitam canggih di sampingnya berbunyi. Menampilkan satu pesan yang harus ia baca.

_**From: minimi**_

_**"Kyunnie, jeongmal mianhae... sepertinya aku **__**akan pulang terlambat. **__** T**__**_**__**T"**_

Pesan beserta emoticone sedih yang tertera di layar handphonenya semakin membuatnya geram.

Apa katanya tadi? Sang bunny akan pulang terlambat?

Itu berarti, ia harus melewati malam ini seorang diri?

Tck!

Jiwa evil yang tertanam di dirinya mulai mencuat ke permukaan. Dengan kesal, jemari kekarnya menekan layar touchscreen di hadapannya brutal.

"TERSERAH! NIKMATI SAJA WAKTUMU DENGAN ANAK KECIL(SUNGGYU) ITU!"

_**Sreett... **_

Sekali lagi, benda canggih yang tak mempunyai dosa itu harus kembali terpental d atas kasur.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu Lee Sungmin! Jangan salahkan aku kalau benar-benar marah padamu!"

Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh jangkung itu telah menghilang di dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Membawa semua kekesalannya kedalam mimpi buruk. Dan ia putuskan untuk benar-benar mengabaikan sang bunny seharian besok.

**.**

**.**

***KYUMIN***

**.**

**.**

_**Kreaaattt...**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Meskipun obsidian itu terpejam, namun ia masih terjaga.

Bunyi detik-detik jarum jam sudah tak di hiraukannya. Ia tak peduli waktu sudah menunjukan pukul berapa. Yang pasti saat ini ia kesal pada seseorang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di samping tubuhnya.

_**1 detik... **_

_**2 detik... **_

_**3 detik...**_

Ia masih bisa bertahan dalam posisinya. Menunggu sang bunny mengeluarkan suara. Ia yakin, namja cantik yang masih diam di sampingnya akan menyerukan kata maaf sebentar lagi. Tapi, kali ini ia tak akan tersentuh dengan semua kata-kata maafnya. Sang kelinci sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan melupakan hari yang menurutnya istimewa itu.

.

Namun, hingga detik ke kesepuluh, belum ada suara yang terdengar. Dahinya terkerut bingung. Apakah sang bunny sudah tertidur?

Tidak.. ia tak merasakan pergerakan dari namja cantiknya. Ia yakin sang bunny masih duduk di sampingnya. Tapi apa yang kelinci imut itu kerjakan?

_**Sreettt...**_

Kesabarannya habis. Selimut tebal itu terbuka dengan kasar.

_**CHU...**_

Seketika itu juga sesuatu yang kenyal dan juga manis menempel di permukaan bibir tebalnya. Dan ia hafal betul bibir milik siapa itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kala menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin.

Apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun bahkan sangat kesal pada kelinci imutnya, namun dengan nakalnya, sang kelinci mulai menggerakan bibir shap-Mnya. Menggoda agar bibir tebal Kyuhyun terbuka. Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya bila menyerah begitu saja. Bukankah dia bertekad akan merajuk seharian?

Oh! DAMN!

Bibir tipis Sungmin terlalu menggodanya. Haruskan ia mengalah? Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK! ia ingin Sungmin tahu kalau ia kecewa! Maka dengan susah payah berperang dengan batinnya, Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tak menggubris lumatan demi lumatan dari bibir tipis Sungmin. Yang jujur! sangat sayang untuk di lewatkannya itu.

**Treeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt... **

Suara melengking dari kedua benda canggih di samping mereka menyadarkannya.

00.00 KST.. (13 July 2014)

Itu...

Itu bunyi alarm yang mereka stel di ponsel masing-masing khusus pada jam 00.00 menyambut tanggal 13 July.

Berarti sekarang tepat pukul 12 malam? Dan pergantian hari baru saja tiba?

Ouuhh.. kenapa Cho Kyuhyun mendadak bodoh? Sejak tadi gadget hitam miliknya belum berbunyi menandakan pergantian waktu dan juga tanggal. Ia terlalu kesal untuk mengingat itu semua.

Dan poin terpentingnya, Sungmin menciumnya tepat saat pergantian waktu tiba?

.

Bibir shap-M yang tengah beraksi itu menyunggingkan senyum cantik. Hatinya bersorak gembira. Kyuhyun tak membalas ciumannya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal padanya. Dan itu juga berarti, dia berhasil mengerjai kekasih tampannya.

_**Chup..**_

Bibir tipisnya terlepas. Dengan sayang, Sungmin mengusap permukaan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang telah basah akibat ulahnya.

"Kau benar-benar marah rupanya. Apa kau pikir aku akan melupakan hari special ini? Emm?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, Kyuhyun saat ini sangat lucu sekaligus menawan. Tatapan tajamnya beserta kilatan bingung di kedua obsidiannya terlihat sangat menawan.

"Apa kau mengerjaiku?" Ucapnya tajam.

Kening indah sang magnae kembali berkerut bingung. Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, namun senyum cantik dari kelinci imutnya yang ia lihat saat ini.

Otak geniusnya kembali bekerja. Benarkah sang kekasih mengerjainya?

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku? Eoh?" Lanjutnya makin tajam.

.

Sungmin makin terkikik geli. Ekspresi penasaran yang di sertai dengan kekesalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat lucu.

"Hentikan tawa menyebalkan itu Lee Sungmin!" Kesalnya.

Sungguh! Menurutnya tak ada yang lucu saat ini. Ia masih kesal dengan namja cantiknya. Kalau tadi Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin yang yang tak bisa pulang tepat waktu, saat ini Kyuhyun kesal karena dengan bodohnya ia berhasil di perdaya sang kelinci cantik.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, ini semua rencana pasangan ikan mesum. Saat masih latihan tadi, mereka menghubungiku. Dan tadi memang ada tabahan waktu, namun hanya satu jam saja. Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Aku di seret duo ikan itu ke kamar Donghae." ucap Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Jadi ini semua rencana duo ikan menyebalkan? 'Awas saja kalian' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tunggu! Kyuhyun tak bisa luluh dengan mudah. Masih ada masalah Sunggyu!

"Dan masalah Sunggyu..."

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya!"

"Kau harus mendengarnya! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Dia hanya seorang hoobae. Dan bukankah kita sudah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya?"

Yeah... Meskipun dia yakin dan juga tahu kalau Sungmin tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, namun bila ada yang mendekati sang kekasih, tetap saja hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Karena LEE SUNGMIN ADALAH MILIKNYA!

.

.

"Kyunnie... Malam ini-"

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk menawan, sebelum Sungmin merampungkan kata-katanya, dengan cepat ia memotong perkataan Sungmin yang sudah pasti akan membuat sang kelinci mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

"K.. Kyunnie.. Apa kau benar-benar marah?"

Oh! Betul bukan apa yang Kyuhyun perkirakan? Bibir tipis itu kini terpout imut. Sangat menggemaskan. Ia ingin Sungmin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan malam ini.

"Kyunniee~~"

"..."

"Tck! Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu."

Dengan bibir poutynya, Sungmin melipat kedua tangan di dada. Kemudian, ia beralih membalikan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun yang kini menganga tak percaya dengan sikap kelincinya.

"E.. eh..?"

"Aku tak akan bicara padamu!"

"M.. Ming.."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ternyata rencana untuk membalas Sungmin malah menjadi boomerang untuknya.

Oh ayolah... Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah saat Sungmin merajuk. Karena akan sangat lama untuk membujuknya. Dan hal yang paling tidak bisa ia lakukan adalah marah pada Sungmin lama-lama. Terbukti bukan? saat ini Ia sudah kembali pada keadaan tenangnya. kekesalan dan kemarahan yang semula ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi kekhawatiran akan rajukan sang bunny.

.

Meskipun samar, namun bibir tipis Sungmin menyunggingkan smirk cantik. ia yakin. Saat ini kekasih tampannya pasti tengah kelabakan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Ming.. Aku.. Aku hanya kesal. Oke! Aku cemburu saat mendengarmu menyebutkan nama Sunggyu. Dan aku juga bertambah kesal saat tahu rencanamu untuk mengerjaiku."

.

.

Perlahan, Sungmin membalikan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menatap nanar padanya dengan penuh kasih. -Bercampur geli-.

"Arraseo.. Aku hanya bercanda Kyunnie.."

"Ming!"

"Sudahlah.. Ini hari special kita. Ah ani! Hari special bagi semua orang yang mencintai kita. Yang menamakan diri mereka 'Joyer'. Aku tak mau merusak hari special ini."

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi. Jangan membuatku takut" ucap Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya tubuh mungil Sungmin sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Mencari kehangatan tersendiri dalam dekapan kekasih tampannya.

"Chamkamman!"

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuh tingginya. Dan mau tidak mau, Sungminpun harus rela terlepas dari dekapan hangatnya.

"Waeo Kyunnie?"

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengulas smirk. "Karena kau sudah berhasil membuatku kesal malam ini, kau harus di hukum!" Tegasnya.

"Apapun itu. Aku siap menerimanya. Bukankah saat ini tanggal keramat bagi semua orang yang mencintai kita? Aku juga mau menikmati hukumanku malam ini." Ucap Sungmin dengan mengedipkan mata genit.

"Kelinci nakal..."

"Aku nakal hanya untukmu."

_**.**_

_**CHUP…**_

Dengan cepat, bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyambar bibir tipis Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Memberikan hukuman indah untuk sang bunny.

.

Detik-detik selanjutnya, hanya deritan ranjang yang menemani malam indah mereka.

**.**

**.**

***KYUMIN***

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie.."

"Hmmm.."

"Saat ini pasti semua orang yang mencintai kita tengah berbahagia."

Lengan kekar Kyuhyun mendekap erat punggung polos Sungmin. Memberikan kenyamanan pada sang bunny yang kini meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar sayang. Malam ini adalah malam special bagi anak-anak kita"

Sungmin mengernyit tak faham. "Anak-anak kita?"

"Emm.. Bukankah mereka yang sering di sebut Joyer itu selalu menyebut kita orang tua mereka? Mommy Ming.. Daddy Kyu.. Tck! Apakah kita setua itu? Eoh?"

"Tapi sebutan itu manis bukan?"

"Manis dari mananya?"

Sungmin terkikik geli. Kyuhyun sangat kekanakan. Dia mempermasalahkan sebutan dari fans mereka? Aigooo...

"Masih bagus mereka tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ahjussi, atau Harabeojji?"

"Yak!"

"Kkkk..."

"Apakah ada yang lucu? Emm?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap namja cantik di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kesal.

"Emm? Ada yang lucu? Mau aku beri hukuman lagi?" Smirk menawan Kyuhyun kembali tersungging.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala kasar. Sungguh! ia masih lelah.

"Aku lelah Kyunnie~~"

"Kau lelah? Tapi kau harus di hukum.."

Kyuhyun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya mendekap erat punggung Sungmin agar sang kelinci tidak lari darinya. Bibir tebalnya sudah siap untuk di pertemukan kembali dengan bibir shap-M sang bunny tercinta.

"K.. Kyunniee..."

_**Cup...**_

Satu kecupan mendarat di kelopak mata kiri Sungmin. Kemudian berlanjut pada kelopak mata kanan Sungmin. Dengan refleks, kedua foxy bening itu terpejam menikmati kecupan penuh cinta dari sang kekasih yang kini berlanjut mengecup kedua pipi chubbynya bergantian, kemudian hidung bangirnya, dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya.

Hanya kecupan. Kecupan lembut yang penuh dengan rasa cinta kasih.

.

Kedua manik rubah Sungmin kembali terbuka. Dengan binar bahagia, kedua manik indah itu menatap lurus obsidian menawan milik sang kekasih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum cantik.

"Sarangahe Kyunnie.."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang.."

Sungmin kembali menelusupkan tubuhnya pada dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan sayang. Menimbulkan desiran-desiran hangat bagi keduanya.

"Ah.. Apa kau ingin melihat aksi anak-anak kita di dunia maya?"

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas sebelah Sungmin. Setelah anggukan dari namja cantiknya, jemari Kyuhyun asik menar-nari pada layar touchscreen di hadapan mereka. membuka satu persatu jejaring social untuk melihat para pencinta mereka.

"Eoh.. Lihatlah Kyunnie, mereka semua sangat kreatif." Sungmin menunjuk salah satu foto mereka yang telah di edit dengan apik oleh para Joyer.

"Dan kau bisa lihat bukan? bagaimana besarnya cinta dan dukungan mereka untuk kita?"

"Emm.. Aku bisa melihatnya Kyunnie."

"Mwo? Lihatlah Ming. Bahkan ada yang menebak dengan tepat apa yang kita lakukan malam ini."

"Yaa! Apa maksudmu yang kita lakukan?"

"Lihatlah. Mereka menerka-nerka apa yang kita lakukan malam ini. Dan memang benar bukan? tadi kita Ber-Cin-Ta.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya.

Blush..

Sontak saja, rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi mulus Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sefrontal itu?

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah blushing sang kekasih. "Mereka memang pintar. Dan lebih dari itu, kau harus yakin Ming. Banyak yang mencintai dan mendukung kita di luar sana. Jangan pernah takut. emm?"

"Ne.. Kyu.."

Setelah puas menjelajah dunia maya, Kyuhyun meletakan kembali benda canggih miliknya. Lengan kekarnya mendekap tubuh mungil sang kekasih yang sama-sama mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh polosnya. Jemari kekarnya mengelus sayang punggung sempit Sungmin, memeberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan akan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk sang bunny.

.

.

.

"Ming.."

"Emm?"

"Malam nanti, Musical terakhirku di bulan July. Aku harap kau bisa datang menontonnya."

"Shirreo!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tak mau melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita-wanita teman mainmu."

"Eiiii… Kau juga harus ingat! Sebentar lagi musicalmu mulai. Dan aku sangat tidak suka!"

"Ah! Waee?"

"Kau itu vampire Ming.. Bukan hanya adegan kissing. Tapi, kau juga akan menjilat leher wanita-wanita jelek itu!"

"Menggigit Kyu!"

"Apalah namanya itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Aigooo... bukankah kau bisa menghapus semua jejak mereka. Sama halnya denganmu nanti malam. Aku tidak janji akan datang. Tapi aku janji, kalau nanti malam ada adegan kissing lagi, aku akan menghapus seluruh jejaknya hingga tak bersisa"

"Kekasihku sangat pintar."

.

"Kyunniee.."

"Emm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan kalau aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

#HappyJoyDay

#HappyKyuMinDay

#HappyWineCoupleday

#HappyKMSDay

#HappyModusCoupleDay(?)

Joyers.. Happy Anniversary.. ^^

meskipun kita tengah berbahagia, tapi jangan lupa kita do'akan saudara2 kita yang berada di palestina.

#PrayForGaza

REVIEW!


End file.
